


Ese pacífico lugar

by Hitare_Hayame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitare_Hayame/pseuds/Hitare_Hayame
Summary: Luego de la misión de escoltar a Tazuna a la tierra de las Olas, el equipo 7 regresa a casa. Ha sido una misión dura, ya es tarde y están cansados, Kakashi decide que lo mejor para todos es ir a descansar… Aunque aquel ultimo momento de vida de, su hasta entonces enemigo, Zabuza y el joven aprendiz de este ha dejado secuelas en él.Kakashi solo conoce un solo lugar donde puede ir y recuperar un poco de la paz que esta misión le quitó…
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haku/Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Ese pacífico lugar

  
Su llegada a Konoha ha tomado más tiempo de lo pensado pues cuando cruzan las enormes puertas verdes el sol está empezando a caer coloreando de tonos anaranjados el cielo, los tres gennin se ven cansados y hasta Naruto, quien en un principio saltaba desbordando alegría, ahora cierra los ojos más de lo usual a causa de la somnolencia.  
  
Sakura es la primera en despedirse pues tiene la enorme urgencia de darse un largo baño lo antes posible, se despide de sus compañeros y de su sensei con un amistoso ademán de mano que notoriamente le cuesta hacer por lo cansados que lucen sus hombros.

Kakashi discretamente se encarga de seguir con la mirada a la pequeña kunoichi hasta que la ve llegar a una calle cercana a su casa y desaparece al girar a su derecha.  
  
Poco después le sigue Naruto quien grita a todo pulmón que ira por un enorme tazón de ramen y de despide con una brillante sonrisa que contrasta con el agotamiento de su semblante, Sasuke tiene intensión de también retirarse, pero Kakashi rápidamente lo para tomándolo del hombro, el joven Uchiha es quien más duro ha sido golpeado durante la misión y debe ser evaluado por los médicos de la aldea para descartar cualquier problema.  
  
Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke lo miran con exasperación al borde de negarse, pero sabe que hacerlo sería inútil, Kakashi lo ataría con un cable shinobi y lo llevaría sobre su hombro de ser la ultima opción. De mala gana mete los brazos en sus bolsillos y sigue a su sensei a la unidad medica de la aldea.  
  
Los refunfuños de Sasuke en la sala de hospital sobre porqué Naruto no ha tenido que ir a revisión como él son mentalmente agotadores, Kakashi no está dispuesto a explicarle a Sasuke como el chakra del Kyubi ha hecho que las heridas más graves de Naruto no se vuelvan más que rasguños superficiales en solo un par de horas así que simplemente levanta los hombros en un suspiro.  
  
-Tú eres quien más carga llevó de los tres, es normal si eres con quien más se ensañó el enemigo, relájate. – Aquella respuesta parece ser suficiente para convencer al muchacho pues, para fortuna de Kakashi, no vuelve a hacer más preguntas.  
  
Finalmente se despiden a la salida del centro medico y Sasuke, quien no pareció tener ningún padecimiento de gravedad, se desvanece entre las hojas con una velocidad tan exagerada que cualquiera interpretaría como intento de intimidarlo, pero por su lado Kakashi solo suelta un pesado suspiro que ni el mismo sabía estaba conteniendo.  
  
El día ha llegado a su fin y las farolas anaranjadas se encendieron para aliviar un poco la oscuridad de la noche en la aldea, Kakashi deja reposar sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y estiró un poco su cuello intentando aliviar la tensión en él, entregaría el informe de misión un poco tarde.

Aunque bueno, siempre lo entregaba tarde, pero a diferencia de la habitual simple flojera que siempre ocultaba bajo una excusa ahora su demora tendría una razón válida.  
  
Tal vez podría entregar el documento durante el turno de Iruka y evitarse el mal rato de un regaño o malas miradas en la oficina de misiones.  
  
_Ah, Iruka_. Dejó de girar su cuello de golpe. Su mente ahora concentrada en el maestro de Academia.  
  
Al momento su mente empezó a empaparse con la imagen del joven chunnin dándole una de esas dulces sonrisas desde su escritorio, pero estrepitosamente la opresión en su pecho casi lo hace ahogarse.  
  
Kakashi tuvo que pasar saliva intentando aliviar el nudo en su garganta, un cosquilleante ardor entumió su brazo derecho, la reflexión de las luces publicas nublaron la vista de su único ojo libre y en un parpadeó ya no se vio a si mismo en las calles de la aldea. Ahora tenía la espesa niebla rodeándolo nuevamente, cortándose en fragmentos en el aire por la electricidad desprendida de su Raikiri.

En otro parpadeo vio al muchacho de largo cabello negro interponiéndose ante él y Zabuza, la mano envuelta en chakra enterrada en su pecho hasta el antebrazo y la sangre saliendo a convulsionados gorgoteos de su boca.

Vio la mirada perdiendo luz, la vida en sus ojos escapándose hasta que se apagaron por completo.  
  
Un nuevo parpadeo y ahora se vio a si mismo junto a Naruto en el puente, la batalla contra los shinobis desertores de la neblina había pasado, en ese momento solo estaba ahí contemplando los cuerpos juntos recostados sobre el concreto mientras la nieve caía, cual lágrimas pesadas, sobre ellos.  
  
Vio a Zabuza acercar su mano al rostro de Haku, lo escuchó susurrar palabras de sincero arrepentimiento y amor las cuales nadie pensaría eran capaces de salir de la boca de El Demonio oculto en la Niebla, hasta para él, con su sharingan abierto, le era casi imposible creer que lo que veía era cierto.  
  
Un ultimo destello brilló en la mirada de Zabuza a la vez que un pequeño copo de nieve mojó la mejilla de Haku y de igual forma acabó apagándose.  
  
El estomago de Kakashi se sintió pesado al presenciar aquello, pensó que perdería el equilibrio mientras una emoción desgarradoramente familiar se enterró en su pecho.  
  
Nuevamente lo había hecho…  
  
A pesar de que, en teoría, su misión había sido un éxito la sensación de arrebatarle la vida, de no haber podido salvar a una persona cuyo impulso en la vida era el amor se revivió en su memoria.  
  
Pensó en Obito… y en Rin…  
  
En su sensei y en Kushina-san…  
  
Aspiró profundo en una pesada respiración.  
  
Pensó en Iruka…  
  
Kakashi saltó a las ramas del árbol más cercano que tuvo y sin dudar se encaminó al complejo de departamentos donde residía el maestro.  
  
***  
  
Dio un par de toques a la puerta con la mano izquierda pues no se creía aún capaz de controlar su derecha. Normalmente se habría colado por la ventana del pequeño apartamento sacándole un pequeño susto al joven maestro cuando le llamara con su neutral “ _Yoh_ ” mientras una sonrisa se marcaba en su ojo expuesto, pero ahora mismo no era una situación “normal”  
  
Tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar la manija de la puerta girar, ni siquiera había notado su actitud defensiva ni su corazón palpitando fuertemente hasta ese momento. La puerta se abrió lentamente y la luz amarilla de la vivienda lo recibió.  
  
Una calidez reconfortante lo golpeó en el rostro, posiblemente provenía de la cocina donde se calentaba el té o del baño donde el ofuro estaba perfectamente preparado. Iruka se asomó detrás de la puerta, al principio viéndose sorprendido, pero al instante suavizó su semblante al mirarlo con una dulce sonrisa. Kakashi casi pudo lagrimear por ello.  
  
-Kakashi-san, no esperaba verte hoy. – Iruka pareció un poco avergonzado, Kakashi miró con detenimiento y vio las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos de la camisa del castaño y el delantal que llevaba encima de ello.  
  
Kakashi tuvo la intención de responderle, pero al primer intento el nudo en su garganta pareció apretarse y simplemente optó por callar y hacer un ademán con la cabeza.  
  
Iruka pareció comprender de una forma tan perfecta como solo alguien que ya conocía a profundidad al jonnin podría. Abrió un poco más la puerta e invitó a Kakashi a pasar quien asintió nuevamente con la cabeza y entró al lugar.  
  
Al quitarse sus zapatillas para ingresar al hogar notó un pequeño par azul tirados descuidadamente a un lado de las que obviamente eran de Iruka. Kakashi suspiró como ya llevaba tiempo haciéndolo ese día.  
  
-Naruto vino, dijo algo sobre ir a comer ramen para celebrar su primera misión, pero se quedó dormido antes de que acabara de cambiarse de ropa. – Iruka respondió a la pregunta nunca hecha mientras acomodaba las zapatillas del niño para darle un espacio a las de Kakashi.  
  
El jonnin solo tarareó bajo mientras dejó su propio calzado en el lugar que Iruka le había hecho y caminó hasta la sala.  
  
–Te prepararé una taza de té, dame un minuto. – Iruka no esperó respuesta y se dirigió a la cocina.  
  
Kakashi solo vaciló su mirada mirando puntos al azar en el lugar mientras tomaba asiento en el amplio único sofá del lugar. Vio hacia un costado donde la puerta de la habitación de Iruka estaba lo suficientemente abierta como para ver a Naruto profundamente dormido abrazando una almohada, tenía el cabello desordenado y un hilo de saliva resbalando por su mejilla, la sábana que tenía encima perfectamente acomodada era obvia obra de Iruka quien lo había arropado sin dejar ningún espacio libre sin cubrir del frío.  
  
Un poco de la presión en su cuerpo se aflojó al verlo, saber que el niño estaba bien, que todos en su equipo estaban bien definitivamente era un gran alivio.  
  
Volteó a ver a otros lugares dando con el rincón en la pared donde varias fotos estaban colgadas. Kakashi vio una de Iruka con todos sus estudiantes en su primer ciclo como maestro, en otra estaba Naruto posando orgullosamente con su banda de gennin recién graduado, abajo estaba una del equipo 7, una ligera sonrisa traicionera dobló sus labios cubiertos por la máscara, él mismo había sacado una copia extra para dársela a Iruka. Más abajo vio la fotografía de un Iruka más joven y sonriente con el tercer Hokage a su lado, _ah si_ , la foto de su graduación como chunnin. Y la última foto, Iruka de pequeño con sus padres.  
  
Kakashi no pudo evitar que su mente divagara hasta el día en que lo había conocido.  
  
_Después del ataque de Kyubi a la aldea, el enorme funeral de los caídos en batalla, quienes había defendido su hogar del zorro demonio._  
  
_Kakashi odia los funerales, el único motivo por el que está ahí es por su obligación como Anbu, más no levanta la vista pues sabe que instintivamente observará las dos enormes fotos rodeadas con lazos negros en su marco que reposan en el centro de la mesa rebosante de ofrendas florales: El cuarto Hokage y su esposa, la ex Jinchuriki, caídos en combate._  
  
_Cuando acaba la ceremonia es el primero en irse. Con un poco más de rapidez de lo usual ante la urgencia de llegar al único lugar en el que encuentra un mínimo consuelo._  
  
_Con un balanceo de las hojas tras de si llega a la roca de los héroes, piensa en lo difícil que será contarle a Obito que su sensei ha partido y medita en como tendrá que disculparse por nuevamente fallar en cuidar a otro ser querido. Deberá pedirle que consuele a Rin y le diga que Kushina-san pronto estará con ellos, espera que Rin la reciba con esos fuertes abrazos que la pelirroja le daba a ella y a su amigo que no sea tan grosero como para ganarse nuevos coscorrones dignos de la Habanero Sangriento._  
  
_Kakashi detiene sus pensamientos a medio camino de llegar al monumento, había estado tan distraído que aún para un ninja de su nivel no ha visto a la otra persona que ha estado contemplando la piedra antes que él._  
  
_Ve a un muchacho, tal vez un par de años menor, una coleta mal acomodada recoge su cabello levemente alargado, también trae la ropa negra oficial para ese día y Kakashi no puede evitar notar que ese tono no le sienta bien al joven de piel tostada, tal vez el blanco le quedaría mejor…_  
  
_Un gimoteo que sacude la espalda del desconocido saca a Kakashi de sus vacilaciones, entonces nota las gruesas lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas, bordeando la amplia cicatriz que delinea su rostro horizontalmente atravesando su nariz._  
  
_El joven anbu duda si quedarse pues tiene la sensación de estar interrumpiendo. Su vacilación dura demasiado pues la otra persona en el lugar nota su presencia. Al verlo Iruka intenta torpemente limpiar sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, acción que se le dificulta pues al parecer la tela ahí ya está completamente empapada._  
  
_Kakashi se siente arrinconado cual niño curioso que ha sido atrapado husmeando algo que le ha llamado la atención. ¿Debería decirle algo? ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Un pésame? Aunque en este momento toda la aldea esté de luto ellos no son lo suficientemente cercanos para eso pues deduce rápidamente que la tristeza del menor es por algo más grande que la perdida del líder de la aldea._  
  
_–¿Estás bien? – Pregunta tonta, se recrimina a si mismo._  
  
_Iruka detiene el movimiento de sus muñecas raspando su rostro y voltea a ver a Kakashi, el anbu está listo a recibir las represalias por sus, habituales, palabras inconscientes, pero en su lugar solo nota como la mirada del muchacho se desvía a la roca y las lágrimas nuevamente amenazan con desbordarse de sus ojos. Kakashi duda un poco antes de acercarse hasta pararse a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para seguir la mirada de Iruka hacia dos nombres recién grabados en el monumento, ambos compartiendo el apellido “Umino"_  
  
_Kakashi le da una mirada de condolencia que Iruka parece aceptar, Kakashi suspira aliviado de tener controlada una situación que con cualquier otra persona pudo haberse tornado problemática._  
  
_–¿Tú perdiste a alguien? – No espera la pregunta de Iruka, a pesar de que la mirada en los ojos castaños no es inquisidora a Kakashi le cuesta un poco dar una respuesta que sienta correcta._  
  
_–…Mi maestro y su esposa…– Finalmente contesta sin mirar a su acompañante._  
  
_Iruka parece notar el pesar de las palabras del mayor pues no pregunta por nombres ni detalles, tan solo asiente en comprensión y su mirada se vuelve hacia la piedra._  
  
_Ambos observan, paseando la vista de vez en cuando por los nombres de las demás personas, tanto los recién colocados como los que ya llevaban tiempo ahí, Kakashi pasó por el de Obito hasta el de Minato y Kushina mientras Iruka pasó por el de sus padres quienes estaban grabados uno a lado del otro._  
  
_–Murieron siendo unos héroes, debemos recordarlos con ese orgullo ¿no? – La voz de Iruka lo saca de su vacilación, tarda un poco en comprender la pregunta dejada en el aire._  
  
_Kakashi solo asiente en un tarareo afirmativo y eso parece ser suficiente para Iruka que regresa su vista a los nombres inmortalizados._  
  
_El mayor intenta hacer lo mismo pero una pequeña presión en su costado lo toma desprevenido, siente el agarre de la mano contraria que se envuelve en su antebrazo mientras Iruka apoya levemente su cuerpo contra el suyo._  
  
_A Kakashi le cuesta deducir si aquello es una forma en la que Iruka busca darle confort o tal vez de encontrar el suyo propio… o ambas a la vez…_  
  
_Sea cual sea el motivo está funcionando, Kakashi siente que la pesadez en su corazón se alivia un poco y las disculpas interminables que planeaba darle a sus amigos perdidos parecen ya innecesarias._  
  
_Iruka no volvió a llorar y Kakashi se excusa con ello para no alejarlo._  
  
D _esde ese momento aquello se convirtió en algo casi terapéutico para ambos._

 _Cuando Kakashi volvía de una misión que le había pesado mentalmente iba con Iruka. Cuando Iruka se sintió ansioso por que en su primer grupo de estudiantes pre-gennin estuviese el contenedor de la bestia que mató a sus padres Kakashi fue su apoyo y consejero, cuando Kakashi sintió que las malas memorias volvían a él buscaba a Iruka así fuese que tuviera que invadir el salón de la Academia donde el joven maestro estuviese. Al principio se ganó un par de regaños por ello, pero al final Iruka terminaba dándole ese confort que necesitó siempre._  
  
_Que necesitab_ a ahora…  
  
Iruka regresó ya sin el delantal y con dos tazas humeantes reposando en un plato, dejó una frente a Kakashi en la mesa de centro y la otra la mantuvo en su mano para sí mismo acompañando al jonnin sensei en el sofá.  
  
\- ¿Qué tal la misión? – Preguntó Iruka.

Mil y una respuestas se le vinieron a la mente, abrió la boca un par de veces, pero en todas acabó sin soltar palabra alguna, le era difícil articular una explicación que fuera detallada.  
  
-…Los muchachos lo hicieron muy bien. – Terminó por decir e Iruka pareció entender.

Iruka tomó su propia taza y la dejó en la mesa, una de sus manos subió hasta dar con el cabello plateado el cual peinó suavemente con los dedos. -Tú también lo hiciste muy bien, Kashi… - Iruka susurró con esa suave voz suya que muchas veces utilizaba para con sus estudiantes.

Kakashi sintió el dolor en su mano desvanecerse lentamente mientras el calor que la taza había dejado en la palma de Iruka se colaba ahora hasta su cuero cabelludo mientras el menor acariciaba su nuca enredando las claras hebras de cabello entre sus dedos, eso fue suficiente para derretirse en su toque.

El jonnin acabó con su cabeza recostaba sobre el regazo de Iruka quien con sumo cuidado deslizó el hitai-ate lejos de su cabeza para poder tener acceso libre en sus caricias. Kakashi mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras el lado de su ojo donde guardaba el sharingan reposó contra las piernas de Iruka.

La relajación que de a poco tomaba lugar en el cuerpo de Kakashi se interrumpió abruptamente, en sus ojos cerrados la imagen de los dos ninjas de la Niebla se reflejó: Haku muriendo en sus manos, Zabuza tomando una última venganza por él para al final acabar muriendo junto a la única persona que posiblemente lo amó y él también amó de regresó.

Instintivamente los brazos de Kakashi rodearon a la cintura de Iruka y un nuevo nudo se apretó en su garganta. Enterró su rostro aun más contra el regazo del maestro.

-Yo… - Sus labios temblaron aún bajo la máscara que los ocultaba y la presión de las piernas de Iruka contra estos, su voz sonando agolpada. -…Yo lo mat-

-Protegiste a los niños, Kashi, hiciste un buen trabajo… - Iruka interrumpió deteniendo sus repasos sobre el cabello plateado. No pudo ver la cara de Kakashi, permanecía refugiado contra él.

Iruka acunó el rostro ajeno entre sus manos y lo incitó a subir para poder verlo, vio la garganta del jonnin pasar saliva con amargura, su mirada desolada empezando a cristalizarse.

-Cuidaste de tu equipo, tus alumnos, Kashi, todos están a salvo gracias a ti, están bien ahora… - Sus dedos dibujaron pequeños círculos sobre las mejillas de Kakashi atrayéndolo suave y cuidadosamente de vuelta a la realidad.

Las yemas de sus dedos bordearon su mandíbula en un delicado desliz hacia arriba hasta el borde de la mascara y tiró hacia abajo liberando la piel de la apretada tela. Iruka notó una pequeña diferencia de tonalidad entre la parte superior e inferior de su rostro, la piel sensible de Kakashi no toleró muy bien el sol de un lugar como la tierra de las olas y le tomaría un par de días recuperar su tono natural. Iruka sonrió levemente por ello contagiando con un poco de ello a Kakashi quien curvó sus labios mientras era cautivado por la suave mirada chocolate.

Iruka acortó aún más la distancia entre ambos hasta que conectó sus labios en un beso tan cálido como tomar un sorbo del té que reposaba sobre la mesa, la mano del chunnin guardó con cuidado la suya donde el incomodo cosquilleo finalmente desapareció por completo.

Kakashi poco a poco sintió cualquier dolor y represalia abandonar su cuerpo mientras su mente ahora se centraba únicamente en la reconfortante atención con la que Iruka calmaba todos sus pesares, las palabras del sensei opacaron a cualquier mal recuerdo que intentara corromper su mente.

-La tina está lista, ve a darte un baño mientras preparo el futón ¿sí? - Iruka susurró contra sus labios.

-… ¿Tengo qué? No quiero moverme de aquí. No es que huela tan mal ¿o si? – Kakashi intentó protestar con un suave puchero.

-Obligué a Naruto a tomar uno, no creas que no haré lo mismo contigo… - Iruka pellizcó la mejilla muy cerca donde estaba el lunar en la mandíbula de Kakashi.

A regañadientes liberó al maestro de su agarre. Iruka fue a la habitación mientras él se dirigió al baño.

Por muy mala gana con la que hubiera aceptado tuvo que admitir que el baño le cayó tan bien que solo salió hasta que sus dedos se arrugaron bajo el agua ya enfriada.

A Kakashi le gustaba el calor, no en el clima, ese ciertamente le daba igual. Le gustaba la calidez que descubrió podría sentir al tener un baño caliente preparado especialmente para él, la calidez de alguien preguntándole por su día mientras le ayudaba a despojarse de su equipo ninja y masajeaba suavemente su espalda buscando aliviar las tensiones, la calidez de tener una comida compartida en el comedor dónde él solo escuchaba a Iruka hablar con una pasión enternecedora sobre sus niños en la Academia.

Kakashi nunca notó el frío de las gélidas paredes en la enorme casa Hatake luego de la muerte de su padre hasta que tuvo la calidez del pequeño departamento de Iruka siempre esperando por él.

Llegó a la habitación con los pantalones de pijama que Iruka le había prestado mientras había puesto su ropa a lavar, observó el futón perfectamente acomodado al lado libre junto la cama. Cama donde Naruto seguía dormido pesadamente ahora con una de las almohadas enredada entre sus piernas y la otra encima de su cabeza dejando apenas visible un par de cabellos rubios.

Iruka, que ya estaba recostado en una de las mitades del futón doble, al verlo lo llamó con un ademán de mano. Kakashi dejó de lado la toalla con la que secaba su cabello y se unió a Iruka con un poco más de prisa de la que le gustaría admitir.

Kakashi se recostó, atrayendo el cuerpo del maestro en un fuerte abrazo, escondiendo su rostro entre el hueco del cuello de Iruka aspirando el olor del pijama recién lavado que llevaba puesto. Iruka pareció no inmutarse por ello más allá de dejar salir una pequeña risilla.

Un ronquido agolpado sonó desde la cama y sintió el pecho de Iruka contraerse en una nueva risa suave, Kakashi solo sonrió, lo más seguro es que Naruto durmiera hasta tarde de la mañana siguiente por lo que ninguno de los dos se preocupaba de que el gennin recién graduado los encontrara en tan peculiar escena al pie de la cama que ocupaba.

La mano de Iruka volvió a adueñarse de su cabello, peinando húmedos mechones hacia afuera y de vez en cuando rascando y acariciando contra su cabeza, Kakashi sintió los ojos pesados y su cuerpo relajarse lánguido entra las sábanas.

Una paz indescriptible apoderándose de él mientras Iruka susurraba suavemente palabras de amor contra su oído. _Oh no_ , tal vez Naruto si llegase a encontrarlo después de todo, pensó antes de caer profundamente dormido entre los brazos de Iruka.   
  
Sintiéndose completamente en paz.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
